civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Bavaria (Ludwig II)
Bavaria led by Ludwig II is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from Leugi and Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Bavaria Located in the heart of Europe, the Kingdom of Bavaria has a history spanning just over a century, from one of the largest regions in the German Confederacy to forming an integral part of Germany’s cultural and political regions. Born out of the political turmoil that Napoleon left in central Europe, Bavaria was able to claim itself as an independent nation soon after the Napoleonic Wars. Bavaria’s first monarch was Maximilian Joseph I, who was able to steer this nation so that subsequent monarchs would be able to govern effectively over Bavaria’s expanse. For most of the 19th century, a Bavarian culture was created by the rich fairytale-like endeavours that monarchs, Ludwig II in particular, undertook in the form of castles. With a beautiful winter landscape, Bavaria was, and still is a fantastic location for any form of romanticism. After the First World War, Bavaria ceased to exist as a nation and instead as a region of Germany, but the Bavarian culture remains strong to this day. Ludwig II One of the most interesting and eccentric monarchs in history, King Ludwig II, nicknamed the “Fairytale King”, was noted for his policies of grandeur within Bavaria. Ludwig came to the throne aged only 18, but subsequently aimed to make his kingdom stand out as a true cultural powerhouse. During his reign, Bavaria fell into political turmoil; it was effectively annexed by Prussia, and later its successor, Germany. However, Ludwig was able to use this to his advantage, and pursued a cultural revival in Bavaria, as he could ignore state affairs to a large extent. With the creation of two palaces in his realm, Ludwig was noted for his intense patronage of the arts; after Richard Wagner’s performances moved him, Ludwig commissioned Neuschwanstein as homage to Wagner, and as a personal retreat. He leaves a legacy as one of Bavaria’s greatest monarchs, despite what critics would describe as a madness - he is still revered as a fantastic leader by many Bavarians today. Dawn of Man Glory and nobility to you, fabled King of Bavaria, Ludwig II. Acceding at the age of 18, you would oversee the loss of Bavarian sovereignty to the German unification, yet your reign would one of lasting significance. A King beloved by his people, and a Kingdom idealised in his dreams, your lasting legacy would be your enduring love of beauty and art. The opulent castles of Neuschwanstein and Linderhoff, and your endearing patronage of the operas of Richard Wagner, still stand as testimony to an age of fantasy and fairy tales now lost, and assert the independence of the Bavarian identity of which you epitomized. Great and visionary Prince, the Bavarian Kingdom stands barren of the culture and magnificence that once adorned it. Can you raise great monuments and wonders to the glory of these lands? Can you inspire works of great renown and beauty to strengthen the character of the Bavarian nation? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: Ahem. I am Ludwig II, King of Bavaria. I assure you, you sleep not. You have stumbled upon a dream, yes - no, a fantasy; a paradise unrivalled on all the earth - but it is a fantasy of mine into which you step. My dream in which I hope you'll stay a while. Introduction: You made it. I am Ludwig II, King of Bavaria. Take in, for a moment, the fresh, alpine air, and if you will, listen to the silence around us. Defeat: I shall now retreat to one of my great sanctums for good. Unique Attributes Strategy Bavaria gets Cultural yields from Wonders before they are even completed and cities with wonders recieve a free Great Work slot. This should tell you that you will focus on a Cultural Victory. The Hartschier gets 50% Defense on a schloss, in addition to standard anti-mounted lancer bonuses. This means a Hartschier on a schloss is very strong for defending against enemy mounted units. The schloss is the main focus of the civ. Settle near hills and mountains, and spam these. Here's where your ua really comes into play- whenever you build a schloss, try to be building a wonder in every city to maximize your yield of great musician points. Later, if you build a schloss, you should easily be propelled to a culture win- build hotels and airports, and every schloss will give you massive tourism. Try to save some schloss spots for a couple late game musicians, and you'll be propelled to cultural victory. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Great Musician stationed in the Capital * May only be enacted once per game |costs = 1 Great Musician * 1 Magistrate |rewards = The Musician's Guild yields +1 Culture and +2 Happiness * Rate of Great Musician generation increased by 25%}} Culture * 1 Magistrate |rewards = Culture output * 5 Production toward all current Wonders in production}} Culture * Gain 44 Faith and 120 Golden Age points |option2name=Bah. What harm could they do? |option2details=10% chance that a catastrophic event will occur in the future |option3name=They seem fun. Let's ask to join them. |option3details=Lose 160 Faith and 60% of Golden Age points * All Spies are levelled up}} Culture |option3name=For what do I need an heir? I'm immortal! |option3details=Gain a 5 turn Golden Age}} Gold * Gain 120 Culture |option2name=We shall invite all the world's leaders to the premiere. |option2details=Lose 300 Gold * Other Civilizations gain 90 Culture * +10% Tourism from the Musician's Guild * Note: this option may only be chosen once |option3name=Yawn... |option3details=Nothing}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now touring your fairytale castles and attending your fantastical operas. They may also be binging a bit much. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author * Janboruta: Artwork, Research (City-List) * Leugi: Graphics (Schloss UI) * Viregel: Research (Civilopedia) * Pierre Langer and Tilman Sillescu: Peace Theme * Edvard Grieg: War Theme Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Central Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Germany